Damon and Klaus
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Klaus. Starting in Season 2 to Season 3 they were enemies but now have finally become allies in The Rager. They are referred to ''"Klamon" ''by fans. Season Two Klaus and Damon first met in The Last Day at The Grill there he says that he wanted to remind Damon not to do anything he will regret. Damon asks if he can postpone the ritual, but Klaus says he has everything and the ritual will happen. He warns him not to screw it up if he wants to live. Damon ignored Klaus warning and saved Tyler and Caroline and killed Klaus' Warlock Maddox. Later at Alaric 's apartment, the door flings open and Damon tells Klaus to postpone the ritual, explaining that he rescued the werewolf and vampire and killed Maddox. Klaus tells him that he knew either Damon or Stefan would try to stop him and reveals that he always had a back-up plan. He shows Damon on a webcam that he has captured Jules. Damon then figures out he needs a back-up vampire and Klaus says he has got it covered he then knocked out Damon and left after finding a werewolf bite on Damon's arm. In The Sun Also Rises, Damon and Klaus met again just when the ritual was over. When Bonnie came Damon took Elena's dead body with him and left. In As I Lay Dying, Damon is dying from his werewolf bite and Stefan goes to Klaus for a cure Klaus tells Stefan that he will give Damon the cure if Stefan becomes a Ripper again and Klaus' right hand man. Stefan does this and Klaus makes Katherine give Damon the Werewolf Bite cure. Season Three For two months Damon has been tracking Stefan and Klaus but they didn't meet until the episode The End of the Affair when Damon walked in on a bar trying to distract Klaus so Elena could convince Stefan to come home, and it ended up with Klaus almost killing Damon but a witch named Gloria saves him minutes before Klaus could stake him. In The Reckoning Klaus is about to kill Damon again after he tries to save Elena, but before he has the chance Damon tells Klaus that he and Katherine have released Mikael and he knows where Klaus is. This makes Klaus throw Damon into a car and then speed away. Season Four By the episode The Rager, Damon and Klaus finally started to get along with one another by teaming up to capture Connor.Connor While working together, they seemed to get along pretty fine, with them even having a teasing banter about Klaus being "as evil as it gets". But the following episodes did not show any scenes between Damon and Klaus, so this did not continue as a friendship after the mission had been completed. But soon following was the After School Special, during which Damon was at the lake house with Matt to help Jeremy train to be hunter and complete the map to the cure. To their surprise, Klaus turned up demanding to know how many vampires Jeremy had actually killed since he'd been there, to which Damon said none. He said he wishes to help them. Although their was some animosty towards each other, he did not completely hate the idea of Klaus helping them. Eventually, the two finally began to get along as they agreed to work as a team to find the cure by helping Jeremy complete the map. Beside the campfire that night, the two had a good chat. Klaus attempted to help Damon and after some friendly banter, figured out the reason why Damon has not made Jeremy kill any vampires is because he is afraid of what Elena would think about him killing innocent people. Damon then hears that Klaus has already decided to turn a huge number of people to vampires for Jeremy to kill so Damon does not have to, and although he is not impressed with having to go along with the plan he didn't wish to happen, he knows there is no other way, and finally acknowledges Klaus' plan is better than his own. Damon takes Jeremy and Matt to a bar, where all the people are dead but in transition to be vampires and confesses he sees the reasoning with Klaus plan. Although they are not close friends, they are finding an understanding and forming a good partnership to finding the cure together. In'' A View To A Kill, Klaus is keeping an eye on Damon, who is locked in the Salvatore basement to prevent him from acting upon Kol's compulsion. After discussing Damon's failure to train Jeremy, their conversation turns to Elena. Klaus wonders how Elena is able to look over every horrible thing Damon has done in the past. He questions whether there is something pathologically wrong with Elena and if Damon has compelled or manipulated her in any way outside of the sire bond. Without any response to his probing from Damon, Klaus falters and plainly asks Damon what it is that he says to her. Klaus's change in tone and the question spark Damon's interest. Damon suspects that Klaus's questions have more to do with Klaus's relationship with Caroline than his relationship with Elena. Damon believes that Klaus is worried that Caroline will never forgive him for killing Carol Lockwood. Klaus does not deny this; instead, he accuses Damon of doing worse. Damon disagrees, claiming he has legitimate reasons for his bad actions while Klaus's does not. Klaus refutes this. In addition to that Klaus offers Damon his prediction for the future: In the end he sees Stefan together with Elena. Damon finishes their conversation by advising Klaus to be bad with a purpose; that you're not worthy of forgiveness otherwise. After a phonecall from Kol, Klaus compells Damon to stay in the cellar until he returns, but he is able to leave as he remembered that the Mayor had put vervain in the water supply. In ''Graduation, ''Klaus saves Damon's life from a werewolf venom-laced bullet by giving his blood. This scene was not shown, so it is unknown whether they were friendly with each other, or if they had animosity towards each other. Quotes |-| Season Two |-| Season Three |-| Season Four Videos Klaus and Damon's Videos Gallery Season 2 uvs120108-001.jpg uvs120108-002.jpg uvs120108-003.jpg uvs120108-004.jpg uvs120108-005.jpg uvs120108-006.jpg uvs120108-007.jpg uvs120108-008.jpg uvs120108-009.jpg uvs120108-010.jpg uvs120108-011.jpg uvs120108-013.jpg uvs120108-014.jpg uvs120108-015.jpg uvs120108-016.jpg uvs120108-017.jpg uvs120108-018.jpg uvs120108-019.jpg uvs120108-020.jpg uvs120108-021.jpg uvs120108-022.jpg uvs120108-023.jpg uvs120108-024.jpg uvs120108-025.jpg Season 3 uvs120108-026.jpg uvs120108-027.jpg uvs120108-028.jpg uvs120108-029.jpg 830px-3-03-The-End-of-the-Affair-damon-salvatore-25734356-1280-720-1-.jpg uvs120108-030.jpg uvs120108-031.jpg uvs120108-033.jpg uvs120108-032.jpg uvs120108-034.jpg uvs120108-035.jpg uvs120108-036.jpg uvs120108-037.jpg uvs120108-038.jpg uvs120108-039.jpg uvs120108-040.jpg uvs120108-041.jpg uvs120108-047.jpg uvs120108-057.jpg uvs120108-058.jpg uvs120108-059.jpg uvs120108-042.jpg uvs120108-060.jpg uvs120108-056.jpg uvs120108-043.jpg uvs120108-044.jpg uvs120108-048.jpg uvs120108-049.jpg uvs120108-053.jpg uvs120108-055.jpg uvs120108-050.jpg uvs120108-051.jpg uvs120108-052.jpg uvs120108-061.jpg uvs120108-062.jpg uvs120108-063.jpg uvs120108-064.jpg uvs120108-065.jpg uvs120108-067.jpg uvs120108-068.jpg uvs120108-069.jpg uvs120108-070.jpg uvs120108-071.jpg uvs120108-072.jpg uvs120108-073.jpg uvs120108-074.jpg uvs120108-083.jpg uvs120108-084.jpg uvs120108-075.jpg uvs120108-076.jpg uvs120108-077.jpg uvs120108-085.jpg uvs120108-086.jpg uvs120108-091.jpg uvs120108-078.jpg Uvs120108-079.jpg uvs120108-080.jpg uvs120108-081.jpg uvs120108-087.jpg uvs120108-088.jpg uvs120108-089.jpg uvs120108-082.jpg uvs120108-092.jpg uvs120108-106.jpg uvs120108-108.jpg uvs120108-097.jpg uvs120108-094.jpg uvs120108-095.jpg uvs120108-096.jpg uvs120108-098.jpg uvs120108-109.jpg uvs120108-099.jpg uvs120108-111.jpg uvs120108-110.jpg uvs120108-100.jpg uvs120108-101.jpg uvs120108-102.jpg uvs120108-103.jpg uvs120108-104.jpg uvs120108-105.jpg tumblr_lx2biijoJ31r5ht6uo1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-6.jpg uvs120108-113.jpg uvs120108-114.jpg uvs120108-115.jpg uvs120108-116.jpg uvs120108-117.jpg uvs120108-118.jpg uvs120108-119.jpg uvs120108-120.jpg uvs120108-121.jpg uvs120108-122.jpg uvs120108-123.jpg uvs120108-124.jpg uvs120108-125.jpg uvs120108-126.jpg uvs120108-127.jpg uvs120108-128.jpg uvs120108-129.jpg uvs120108-130.jpg uvs120108-131.jpg uvs120108-132.jpg uvs120108-133.jpg uvs120108-134.jpg uvs120108-135.jpg uvs120108-136.jpg uvs120108-137.jpg uvs120108-138.jpg uvs120108-139.jpg uvs120108-140.jpg uvs120108-141.jpg uvs120108-142.jpg uvs120108-143.jpg uvs120108-144.jpg uvs120108-145.jpg uvs120108-146.jpg uvs120108-147.jpg uvs120108-148.jpg uvs120108-149.jpg uvs120108-150.jpg uvs120108-151.jpg uvs120108-152.jpg uvs120108-153.jpg uvs120108-154.jpg uvs120108-155.jpg uvs120108-156.jpg uvs120108-157.jpg uvs120108-158.jpg uvs120108-159.jpg uvs120108-160.jpg uvs120108-161.jpg uvs120108-162.jpg uvs120108-163.jpg uvs120108-164.jpg uvs120108-165.jpg uvs120108-166.jpg uvs120108-167.jpg uvs120108-168.jpg uvs120108-169.jpg uvs120108-170.jpg uvs120108-171.jpg uvs120108-172.jpg uvs120108-173.jpg uvs120108-174.jpg uvs120108-175.jpg uvs120108-176.jpg uvs120108-177.jpg uvs120108-178.jpg uvs120108-179.jpg uvs120108-180.jpg uvs120108-181.jpg tumblr_m4v5oz5tDz1rngriho1_500.jpg Klaus Damon 3x18.png Season 4 4x03-03.jpg DK2.PNG|"Because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that."-Damon Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mgsvmfUdk41qf8u52o1 1280.png damon klaus.jpg Fan art Klamon_kiss.png Klamon_sex.png Crazy,_impulsive_vampire.png keep-calm-and-ship-klamon.png Klaus_and_Damon_1.png Klaus_and_Damon_2.png Klaus_and_Damon_3.png Klaus_and_Damon_4.png Klaus_and_Damon_season_2.png Klaus_Damon_1.png Klaus_Damon_2.png Klaus_Damon_4.png Small_(4).jpg Klaus and Damon - Klamon.jpg Damon-Klaus-Parallels-the-vampire-diaries-33600805-245-286.gif Damon-Klaus-Parallels-the-vampire-diaries-33600808-245-286.gif Damon-Klaus-Parallels-the-vampire-diaries-33600812-245-286.gif Tumblr_mcpjhdCbbn1r8gwwfo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_mcpjhdCbbn1r8gwwfo2_500.gif Tumblr_mbf53v9vDs1rakmtvo1_500.gif Klaus-Damon-gif-klaus-21532408-500-190.gif Tumblr_mmc4a2c1dI1r1405jo1_500.gif Trivia *In ''The New Deal, Klaus stated that he and Damon have a lot in common. *They have both tried to kill each other numerous times. *Damon was the second vampire Klaus cured (from a werewolf bite) with his blood, the first being Katherine. *They have both had pasts with Katherine. **Damon: Katherine faked her death, leaving him devastated, and upon arriving in Mystic Falls she broke Damon's heart, claiming to never have loved him. **Klaus: Katherine, with Rose's unwilling help, turned herself into a vampire to avoid being killed in Klaus' sacrifice to break his Hybrid curse. *They have both had love interests in Petrova Dopplegangers. Klaus originally with Tatia, and Damon with Katherine, and now Elena. *They are both linked in some way, as Klaus originated Damon's bloodline. *They are the only two characters to have people sired to them. **Damon: ***Elena ***Charlotte **Klaus: ***Tyler ***Dean ***Adrian ***Chris ***Kim ***Other hybrids *They have killed the most number of characters on-screen. *Klaus has healed Damon from death by a werewolf bite/venom twice, once at the end of the season 2 finale, and once - although it was not show in the episode - in Graduation. *They have both admitted once that they wanted, or thought about being human, but would both rather be a vampire. *Both of them hated their fathers. **They were both the "least favorite" child in their family. *Both of them have been hated by a member of their family to the point of being hunted down. **Stefan wanted to go after Damon and kill him in Lost Girls, and he would have done it if Elena hadn't shown up and distracted him. **Mikael chased Klaus over the centuries before his dessication by Abby Bennett, and continued that feat when he was revived, but was killed by Klaus in Homecoming. *They have both killed someone close to the women of their affections and both of them have came back to life, both by snapping their neck and both with the intentions of turning them into a vampire, although Klaus was the only one that succeded. **Damon snapped Jeremy's neck in The Return but he was revived due to his Gilbert Ring. **Klaus snapped Tyler's neck in The Reckoning but he came back to life because Klaus' blood turned him into a vampire. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship